persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Takamaki
this wiki has information from Megami Wiki http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Takamaki Profile http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Takamaki Ann is a second year high schooler at Shujin Academy, which she calls a "sorry excuse of a school." Ann is the classmate of the protagonist in 2-D and she and Ryuji Sakamoto were classmates in middle school. Due to her foreign blood and living abroad before the story she does not have many friends at school. According to the art book, her parents are away from home and she lives with "servants." Ann mentions she had a live-in caretaker, so these "servants" are likely caretakers. It is revealed both her parents are fashion designers who put on extravagant shows and they jump from country to country, so Ann does not see them that often. Ann also used to live in Finland. Her only friend is Shiho Suzui. Ann met Shiho when Shiho told Ann that Ann's painting sucks during art class. Ann is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida, as she reluctantly makes appearances with him (in order to protect her friend) as vicious rumors spread around the school that she is sleeping with him Ann is a very kind, sweet and compassionate girl, enough for it to be noted by both Morgana and Sojiro. Years of isolation due to her looks has left her very withdrawn and with a belief she's lost her place in the world, but that doesn't stop her from opening up to the people close to her and making jokes. This is because she's learned not to care what other people think of her, a lesson taught to her by Shiho Suzui, who was her only friend before joining the Phantom Thieves. She is shown to be a good judge of character, as she was the first person able to look past the rumors of the protagonist and see him for who he really is (while Ryuji befriended him before her, it was because he saw him as just another "troublemaker" and didn't learn his full story until later). Her good judgement of others is also shown by her willingness to forgive Makoto after learning her side of the story in the Kamoshida incident, namely that she wanted to do something but felt powerless to stop him, having realised it wasn't too different from her own situation. Before this, she also comforts Makoto when she calls herself 'scum of the Earth' due to her failure to help Kamoshida's victims, saying that if she really was scum, she wouldn't call herself such Cameo in the cameo, Ann apears in three diffrent cameo's, the first one bein on the pricise day of June 7th, when she appears in a weekly Magazine, as she models Summer Bikini's as a weekly thing for summer, she usually appears on Magazine covers when you go through town or when you are talking with someone, it is brefly mentioned that Reina Kojima is jealous of her "taste of fashion" on the male route the second cameo is her in full game-having a short-haired cut with a iredecent blue blouse, she was seen on TV on September 3rd about a weekly interview of the Phantom Thieves she claimed that she still works for the phantom thieves although she be-friended Shiho after her transfer in College the third cameo is only avalible for the female route and Ann apperd for another Weekly Magazine, although this time, it was a celebration for her 20th birthday, and apperantly, she's became an inch taller since 3-years ago, and still continues to thrive her iredecent beauty and Ichiko claims that she did get a breast implants a year ago and boys these days can't stop looking at her photoshoots Trivia *Ann became slightly taller than in the first game and she appereantly loosed weight than before *Ann has multiple birth-years one for 2016 and one for 2022 http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Takamaki *she shares the same birthday as Hugo Hack https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/hugo-haack.html *as well as Lewis Clark in 1999 https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/lewis-clark.html *everyone including both routs in the game seem to be fasinated by Ann *she is tall compaired to Makoto Niijima *she can also swap DLC Costumes with Reina Kojima, since they are both The Lovers Arcana * her isolation is similar to Reina Kojima’s because they’re both raped sexually * Ann Takamaki has an official birthday published by the official Persona Twitter Account * Morgana sang a celebration song to celebrate Ann’s birthday Gallery Category:Cameo Characters